


i tend to stack the decks with wild cards

by switchblade



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, aka violet suffers from teenage lesbianism feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchblade/pseuds/switchblade
Summary: It was hard being one of the only two girls left at Ericson. It was especially harder being the only gay girl left at Ericson. With a group of high school kids equaling 7 boys and one practically-a-sister girl, it tended to be a pretty lonely place to be a lesbian sometimes. That is, if Violet didn't think about Clementine.akaViolet suffers from being a teenager with emotions. It doesn't help that the new girl is cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this totally wasn't how i felt in high school nope no siree. that shit HURTED.  
> follow me on tumblr @ elliewilliams

It was hard being one of the only three - shit, sorry, two girls left in Ericson.

Violet felt rather lonely sometimes. It was hard to listen to the boys her age make jokes consisting of hardly anything but comparing dick sizes and reciting old quotes from tv shows they all used to watch (Ok, so maybe she joined in during both. Sometimes. Only twice.) She felt awkward around the younger two; she had nothing much to say to either of them that wasn’t constructive or small talk. Especially when one was brought in on…rather awkward circumstances, and the other happened to remind her of some not so friendly memories.

Sure, it wasn’t any of their faults - honestly, it rested more on her own for being so socially awkward - but when the only other girl was as rule set and no nonsense as you could get during the apocalypse, conversation tended to be tight lipped and stiff. Bonus being the other three girls were either one, dead or two, under the watch of some neighborly kidnappers. 

Yeah, whatever, they were all hormonal teenagers that weren’t even meant to be on their own in the first place (Hi mom and dad! I’m a “troubled youth”!). Her acne was as abundant as her quick quips during any inappropriate conversation with the boys and her anxiety and depression were at their average high school peak, but what was the point when she had no one to talk to about any of it?

Or at least not anymore. Definitely not about the lesbian part.

It’s not like she never _tried_ to talk about girls with any of the guys before, it just...wasn’t the same playing field. Their thoughts and opinions on girls were different than hers; while they admitted that yes, girls were very pretty and nice and smelled really _really_ good, they were still a group of high schoolers that in the end joked about the same...physically attractive things. She’d awkwardly tried to joke along at one point, but it had just felt wrong. It was like looking at the same thing from two different angles; they perceived girls one way, and she another.

Hell, she even tried talking about it with Ruby and Brody at one point. That had lasted all but 30 seconds before ending in awkward smiles and hair fidgeting.

Now with Brody gone it was just a group of 7 boys, Ruby, and her gay ass self.

Sorry, and Clementine.

Violet did _not_ like to think about Clementine. She didn’t like that the second she had laid eyes on her her mind immediately wanted her to understand the fact, in its entirety, that she was very _very_ pretty. She’d tossed in her bed, eyebrows furrowed, hating herself for being like this; what, one new girl shows up and suddenly she can’t keep her thoughts under lock? On one, very tiny hand, Violet recognized that it wasn’t entirely her fault - she was lonely and a teenager and god knows traumatized, but on the other much larger hand she was sure that she was acting like all the teenage boys she’d ever rolled her eyes at.

Teenage boys avoided eye contact and hunched over and hardly spoke to cute girls in order to avoid giving away any sign of attraction in case she was disgusted or thought they were only friends, right? Yeah.

Violet didn’t like the bubbles in her stomach when Clementine smiled at her, she didn’t like how her breath caught when she told Louis that no, she’d never had a boyfriend, ever. She didn’t like how she noticed the way Clem’s curls framed her face in the most perfect way, or how she stands with her hand resting on her hip when in serious discussion. She didn’t like how attractive she was both with her hat on and with it off, she didn’t like how long her eyelashes were, she didn’t like her button nose, she-

Fuck.

She really wished her brain had an off switch.

Despite all of her late night panicking, it only got worse during the day - when she actually had to _speak_ to Clementine. She really only trusted herself to take over Marlon’s part as leader, she knew Louis would hate it and she didn’t really expect any of the other boys to step up. With this in mind, it did mean that her social awkwardness had to take a backseat _somehow_ , because she was now in charge of leading this pretty, totally straight girl and a bunch of boys. Oh, and Ruby.

Violet sat in the old Principal's office, legs tucked into her chest and her eyes peering over the top of them, absentmindedly staring at the layout paper on the desk. She was absolutely not lost in thought imagining holding Clem’s hand, or cupping her face, or kissing the space between her jaw and her neck-

A gentle knock sounded on the large doors, and Violet almost fell out of the chair.

“Yeah?” she muttered, sitting up straight and letting out a cough. The door opened, and the featured star of her dumb, stupid, gay, only just _slightly_ emotion driven, late night thoughts walked in wordlessly.

Fuck. Shit, shit shit shit.

Violet swore to whatever higher power that may exist that she better not be blushing.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting your planning,” Clementine began with a sigh, and Violet swallowed the choke in her throat, “I just....I wanted to review some ideas with you on barricading? If that’s ok? We all seem to have different ideas, and I don’t know which to go with.” She rubbed her eyes, and Violet took notice of the bags under them. 

“Why are you so tired?” She quipped, awkwardly crossing her arms, “That’s my job now.” 

Clementine let out a laugh and made her way around to Violet’s side of the desk, before turning and sitting on top of it. Her legs kicked slowly below her, and her shoulders slumped. “Adjustment, I guess?” Was her response. “Although when have I ever _not_ been tired. You try carrying a baby on your back until he’s 5.” She joked back - or at least, Violet assumed it was a joke - but she quickly opened her mouth to continue before Violet could respond.

“So, barricades?” She said, dragging her finger along the walls depicted on the map. Violet gently shook her head to clear her mind of the badass imagery of Clementine fighting walkers, surviving, _and_ taking care of a baby, and instead followed the movement of Clementine’s fingers on the paper. “I was thinking we could add like...I don’t know, maybe put some dirt mounds behind the wood? It might make it harder to push aside.” She suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea.“ Violet responded, resting her head on her hands.

Clementine’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, and Violet couldn’t help but adore how cute she looked while focused. Her eyes wandered down to her lips, watching as they curled around her words, and how she swished her cheeks in consideration. She watched her throat bob with her sentences and how when she shifted herself on the table her shoulders leaned forward, suggesting a decent amount of muscle.

God, Violet would love to see that.

She probably would’ve been amazing at sports, completely jacked and focused on whatever pitched or thrown ball was involved. She probably would’ve looked great in a letterman - _probably_? She _definitely_ would’ve. Ericson had to have some left over from the football team somewhere in the building, maybe she could-

“Violet?”

Her eyes quickly moved up from their rested gaze on Clementine’s arms to her vibrant eyes. They were staring, very confused, into her own. Oh. Ohhhhh shit. Clem was talking to her.

“Sorry,” Violet fumbled, her eyes flitting to the ground, “I guess I’m tired too.” She said. She made a mental note to walk in front of Louis while he was practicing archery.

Clementine’s giggle was music to her ears. She glanced up for a moment to see a small smile spread on her face, and she crossed her legs. “You’re fine.” She replied, drumming her fingers on the desk. There was a moment of silence where Violet wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole. Despite this, Clementine didn’t look bothered at all.

“Should I come back later? If you’re tired then you should definitely try and sleep some; I mean, you’ve taken this whole group onto your back-”

“No! Uh, no I mean, it’s fine, really.”

Note number two: use herself as a test dummy for Mitch’s bombs.

Clementine’s eyebrows raised some, and Violet assumed it was her own wishful thinking when she saw her cheeks redden. “Oh! Ok.” She replied softly. Violet’s stomach churned at her voice’s change of pitch, and she couldn’t stop the thought from entering her mind, _‘I’d love to hear her say my name like that.’_

Instantly she felt guilty. What the fuck was she doing? Here Clementine was, trying to have a normal conversation with her, and Violet was just latching onto every little thing she did, letting her gay desperation run wild. 

She tried hard not to outwardly display her inner disgust at herself, but before she could start to tear her entire being apart piece by piece, Clementine spoke. “How do you think everyone’s feeling about me and AJ? Recently, I mean.”

Violet looked at her, and noticed that her golden eyes were looking anywhere but at her. “What do you mean?” She asked. Clementine pursed her lips, and paused a moment.

“I mean, it’s been like 2 weeks. I’m hoping we’re beginning to enter _some_ good graces at least.”

Violet was suddenly overcome with a light feeling of happiness. “Clem, have you been paying attention? At all? Everyone trusts you, hell they go to you for information more than they do me.” she replied with a tone of voice that she let only raise an octave higher, and risked a light punch to the other girl’s arm. Clementine stared at the point of contact, and let out a light, “Oh. I guess I haven’t.”

The air grew still as Clementine looked up at Violet, her small grin back. Another silent moment passed, and Violet could feel her stare digging into her.

“You have really nice eyes.”

Oh ok. So this is how it is. God’s a bitch and a liar and has completely abandoned her specifically.

Violet couldn’t look at her. She didn’t mean that in the way she hoped, right? There was no way, she’d only been here for two weeks. There was no way that she wasn’t straight and simultaneously thought her eyes were nice in a gay way.

She couldn’t help it though, and her eyebrows raised - along with the temperature of her cheeks. Her thoughts were a mess and she could hardly begin to form sentences, the only prominent and recognizable occurrence in her head being the wail of a very loud, very panicked siren.

Still, Clementine was looking at her and she had to say something, _anything_ -

“Uh, you too!”

Ok. Not that.

Violet felt like she was in hell. A single sentence? She couldn’t manage one sentence? “I mean, uh, thanks. Yours-“ she felt like choking on a wire, “are pretty too.”

It hurt. She was embarrassed. The last time she had ever complimented a girl was back with Minnie, and even then she took the lead in everything - from compliments to kisses. Violet struggled majorly in voicing any emotion, feeling or related thought (her imaginary therapist would have a field day), and there she was. The prettiest girl she’d ever seen had complimented her, and she’d struggled to even return it in kind. What kind of emotionally repressed girlfriend would she even be? 

Not that she was an option. Not to Clementine.

Still, Violet let herself entertain the thought for just one moment. “Thank you!” Clementine beamed at her, and Violet let the idea live for a bit. The idea that Clementine was into girls, she did like her and that she wanted to hold hands and kiss in the hallways and count each other’s freckles and find their own perfect place in the building to be alone and press their mouths to each other’s ears late at night as they cuddled and talked mushy - just like Violet did.

Violet smiled. “It’s the truth.”

The smile Clementine gave her with a tilt of her head kept Violet from breaking eye contact. She watched as the smaller girl’s eyes flickered down to her lips for a split second, and something kicked in the blonde’s chest. Something that kept that hopeful idea living for longer than just a moment.

Ok…maybe - just maybe - she was an option?

Before she could say anything, or even move, the door to the principal’s office opened with a creak. The two girls jumped, breaking the tension that had manifested in the air, and both turned to look at the newcomer. AJ peered out from behind the door, and he looked expectantly at Clementine. “Mitch says he needs some help with his test bomb. He wouldn’t let me do it.” He said matter of factly.

His big, round eyes made their way to Violet, and he gave a small wave and a smile. She waved back, and saw him looking darts between her and Clementine, who was still sitting on the desk. “What are you talking about?” He asked, fully walking into the room, twiddling his fingers.

“Oh, um-“ Violet began, as her face started to heat again, but before she could sort through her mess of thoughts to reply to the 6 year old, Clementine stepped in. “Barricades. Remember the idea I told you about earlier? About moving dirt?” She said gently.

AJ nodded, bouncing on his feet. “It’s a good idea.” He proclaimed, rubbing his nose. He looked back at Violet, his face twisting into something akin to confusion.

“Your face is red.”

Ah, her life is a very funny joke.

Clementine giggled and continued to smile at her, her eyes catching a mischievous glint, “Yeah, it is.”

A sitcom in fact!

Violet turned away from the two of them, but couldn’t suppress the grin that gradually grew on her face.

With that, Clementine turned to look at the boy still standing by the door. “Alright, let’s leave Violet alone and go help Mitch. She’s got lots of work to do.” She said, slowly hopping down from the desk. AJ nodded and ran out the door, excited to get a head start.

Violet’s head jerked back to the shorter girl as she felt her hand wrap around her wrist. Suddenly, Clementine was closer to her face than she expected, and Violet’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“I’ll check in later, tell you how everyone’s coming along.” She said, “Go get some rest.”

And then she let go, backed up, and walked out of the room.

Violet felt dizzy. What had just happened?

She let her head thud onto the desk. She was a mess. There wasn’t any way she had pictured that, had she? For the first time in a long while, Violet giggled. She felt giddy. Maybe she was right, maybe Clem _did_ want to do all the cheesy romantic shit she’d read about in books or had seen in old movies. Maybe she did want to hold her hand. Or even kiss her. Maybe. All her midnight self doubt and disgust had dissolved in an instant, and she giggled again.

Violet’s smile was permanently on her face throughout the rest of the day, and when she went to sleep that night her anxiety was replaced with confident thoughts. Thoughts of giving Clementine flowers, slow dancing, kissing the lips that she liked to purse so much.

In those new daydreams, Clementine responded with enthusiasm. She entwined their fingers when they held hands, and she threaded them through her hair when they kissed.

Maybe, _for once_ , life had given her an opportunity. Maybe, _just_ maybe, she was an option.


	2. you're betting all you've got on a broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i'd actually add a second chapter to this but me and my friend sarah talked abt how soft clem is towards violet's hesitation and i may have went a little wild

Violet had never felt more awake.

That night on the bell tower and the subsequent days that followed - if she ignored the horrific, physically scarring, and mentally traumatizing events - had left her blood running on an adrenaline high. Her face held a smile more easily than it ever had the chance to before.

Maybe god wasn’t a lying bitch, and only liked to dunk her into the garbage can of teenage self hate and insecurity _sometimes_.

Either way, it had never felt so good to kiss a girl.

Violet’s upper lip quivered from where she lay in her bed; another half assed attempt at suppressing a smile. Clementine _liked_ her. Not only did she like her, she had kissed her. Multiple times.

Violet tossed in her bed, her mind simultaneously racing and yet full of nothing at all. The night Clementine first kissed her was such a chaotic one that nobody had slept, least of all Violet. The fuck was she supposed to do? One second she’d be in tears, hyperventilating silently at the thought of what the raiders had done despite their best efforts, and the next it would be interrupted with the fact that oh my _GOD_ Clementine had kissed her. She had been a complete wreck.

So what was her excuse now? Now that the raiders were gone and her friends were back? Sure, blame it on the trauma, anyone else would, but it didn’t stop her cascade of emotions. 

She hadn’t been wrong or gross or presumptuous to have a crush on Clem; she’d kissed her. She’d _kissed_ her. It was that moment after she had that Violet realized how much of herself she’d suppressed.

Ok. Maybe that was her excuse

Nevermind, god was still a bitch.

The small smile that had grown on her lips vanished immediately at that thought. God, she was so fucking _hesitant_. Clementine had told her straight up that she had feelings for her - had even _kissed her_ , and yet Violet had taken a second or two to triple guess herself before placing her hand on Clem’s. Her thought process had consisted of _‘Maybe it was a joke, maybe somehow, Clementine had meant it in a friendly way.’_ She was stupid with a capital S.

Sometimes she tried to unpack why she acted so unsure, and every time she dismissed the answers she came up with. Not tonight.

So what if she was secretly a massive romantic with an appreciation for mushy love? So what if she’d perused romance novels when she was younger, pretended the boys were girls, flipping off and scowling at anyone who had asked what she was reading? So _what_ if she often found herself thinking about bringing Clementine’s hand up to her face and kissing her knuckles, kissing the corners of her lips, and hugging her from behind while she works in the greenhouse?

_So what_ if all she wanted was to have a relationship with a girl that’s made of nothing but a type of affection and a kind of tenderness she’s never personally known?

_So what_ if she just wants to be as in love as everyone else?

Violet scowled at the ceiling.

She was _afraid_. That’s what.

Her hands tightened around her sheets. It wasn’t like she’d never tried. She had, in that past, attempted to be romantic with Minerva. She had tried to kiss her despite the fact that they were at the dinner table, she had tried to ask her to dance with her despite there not being any music, she had tried to pick her flowers and hold her hand and give her stuff she’d found that reminded Violet of her.

She’d _tried_. But Minerva was timid, always interested in the outside opinion.

_“No, I’m not going to kiss you in front of everyone Violet, that’s rude.”_

_“I don’t know how to dance Violet, I’m embarrassed.”_

_“You know you just killed those flowers, right?”_

_“Where am I going to keep these things?”_

When Violet had first joked to Clementine about Minerva not being able to kill walkers (because she hadn’t liked it), Clementine couldn’t have been more serious. The thought of making anyone uncomfortable immediately brought things out of question to her; that included Violet. So she suppressed her romantic ideals.

It was dumb, why would anyone want to dance with her without music? People were looking, why would anyone hold hands or kiss her when they were around?

For Violet, the thought of making Clementine as uncomfortable as she had apparently made Minerva was a thought that kept her up longer than her hopeful and hormonal gay daydreaming ever had. Clementine was a chance she never thought she’d get, and even though she’d killed countless men, stared down the barrel of a gun with closed eyes, and had raised a kid on her own, Violet still treated her love like porcelain. One wrong, brash, overly romantic, mushy, and cringy request later and it could all shatter in her hands. 

Often times Violet still thought she came on a little strong despite her desperate attempts not to. Reaching out for her hands despite the fact that Willy and Ruby were near them, talking (...ok, maybe venting) to her about how she couldn’t bare to lose her. God, she’d even asked Clementine to dance.

Violet’s heart lurched at the memory. It had been an impulsive decision, one of her “fuck it” moments; their friends had been gone and they were probably about to die. So why not ask the girl of her dreams to do the one thing she saw every happy girl in old Disney movies do with her? Worst case scenario Clementine said no, thought she was weird and dumb, and Violet cry herself to sleep. It was nothing she couldn't handle...ok, get over at least.

It had been terrifying; holding out her hand. She had waited for Clementine’s eyebrow to raise like they always did when she was suspicious or unsure, for her to put her hands on her hips and tell her that they’re wasting time and should be helping Ruby. Instead, it was like every story Violet had ever read. Clementine had wordlessly, _gently_ , taken her hand in her own before bringing her other around Violet’s waist. And Violet’s insides had felt like they were on fire, and she mentally rolled her eyes, but if she was honest with herself, really _truly_ honest - not some half thought hidden behind a curtain of self doubt - she’d adored it.

So she had let the bubble of joy she’d held her whole life burst, and she couldn’t help but lie her head on Clementine’s shoulder.

Violet could have sworn she’d heard Clementine sigh.

It was something she’d noticed about Clementine. Every time she gestured towards something romantic, no matter how mushy or cliche, she would respond in kind; eager and happy. She’d just look at her with this expression that melted Violet’s insides.

Clementine _wanted_ to do these things with her.

Violet was kind of overwhelmed.

Yet she just…she couldn’t instigate. Or at least not well enough yet. Clementine could still change her mind, she could still reject her at moments notice. It twisted Violet’s guts - positively and negatively - at the fact that Clementine had instigated all of their kisses. She had only ever done it herself once, when she thought it would be the last time she’d ever see her. Turns out a lot of Violet’s walls of massive self doubt can be broken down with impulsiveness.

But when Clementine gave her that look afterwards? It was all she could do to say “I’ll see you on the other side.”

It was as if Clementine could see Violet’s hesitation. She seemed to be able to immediately tell where her comfort zone was - she never did anything Violet hadn’t already shown an interest in doing. Her eyes would soften and her entire face would relax; there was nothing but affection that shown through.

Violet wanted to cry. Happy tears though, thank god.

As if on cue, her room echoed with a knock on the door.

Violet snapped out of her odd mix of adoration and self pity, and leaned her head up to say; “Yeah?”

The door opened with a small creak, and Clementine took a step inside. Ok, she definitely had a habit of walking in on Violet thinking about her.

Violet sat up, squinting her eyes to better see Clementine in the dark of her room. She wasn’t wearing her hat and her hair was out of its bun, messy and fluffed up. She was in sleep shorts and her every day shirt, and even from where Violet sat she could see the way Clementines eyes drooping with sleep. It made Violets stomach bubble painfully. 

“Why are you awake?” She asked.

Clementine didn’t respond immediately, and instead shuffled close before sitting at the edge of Violet’s bed. Violet pushed the covers off of her legs and scooted up to join her, fidgeting with her nails in the process. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah. AJ’s sleeping like a rock though, thank god.” She said with a strained sigh.

Violet looked at her disheveled form, and she couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was. Jesus, she even makes rolling out of bed work. “Nightmares?” She asked, placing her hands on her crossed knees and looking towards Clem, who shook her head in response.

“For once, no.” She said with a small smile, teeth showing before letting out a small laugh. 

“Oh?” Violet prompted, mocking placing her head on one of her fists, “And what’s keeping you up instead?”

Clementine shook her head lightly, running her hand over her curls in an attempt to smooth them out, “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Clementine paused, and did that thing where she swished her cheeks back and forth in contemplation. She looked at her.

“You.”

Oh...oh. Oh, ok! Oh!

Violet blinked.

Apparently that sparked another open toothed smile, and she looked down to see Clem link their pinkies together. Oh, she had to say something.

“Uh, great!”

So this is how she dies, right? Not by raiders? Cool. Cool, cool cool cool.

Clementine didn’t frown like she expected her to though, she just turned to look at her and locked eye contact. She sensed Violet’s nervousness immediately. “Too much?” Her eyebrows betrayed her worry, bending into their signature curve. Man, Violet really hated herself sometimes.

“No! No, no no not at all, I just-“

She just what? Didn’t think she was enough for Clementine? Didn’t want Clementine to be stuck with an emotionally repressed girl for the rest of her foreseeable future? Wished she could say she was thinking about her too? Just wanted to be able to kiss her whenever, no matter who was watching? Just didn’t want her to leave?

Instead her mouth bobbed for another second before closing, the words choking in her throat. 

“Just what?” Clementine asked, unlinking their pinkies to hold her hand instead. Violet averted her gaze.

“Just,”

Good god girl, say _anything_. 

“I just...I’m so hesitant. I’m sorry.”

It felt like a breath of fresh air. The words had kinda forced themselves out from their collected dust in her stomach, but they were out. They were out. They were out and Violet felt too embarrassed to look at Clementine in the eye.

A moment of silence fell between them, and Violet feared the worst. Clementine had to be looking at her with confusion or disgust - maybe both. She was about to get up and walk out, realize she was wasting her time.

“Oh, Violet.”

Clementine’s voice was soft and full of emotion. Violet risked a glance at her, and caught her eyes; they were staring at her with an intensity and care she wasn’t used to seeing. Her hand tightened its grip in Violet’s own, and Clementine’s lips pulled into a sad smile. Her fingers rubbed circles on the back of her hand, while her other found its way to Violet’s neck. She brushed her cheek with her thumb, and Violet instinctively leaned into it. It wasn’t even a thought.

She had a moment's notice before Clementine leaned forward, and connected their lips. It was longer than their other kisses by far, and Clem let go of Violet’s hand to bring it up to her face as well, cupping it. She tilted her head and moved her lips against hers, then pulled away to look at her.

Violet couldn’t see straight.

“I don’t mind at all. I’m not going anywhere, take all the time you need.” She said, making a quick half assed gesture to her leg. Violet knew she was trying to make her smile, but forgets the joke as she meets Clementine’s eyes again. She’s serious, but gentle about it.

Violet felt like she was going to burst.

“Really?” She asked. It wasn’t supposed to come out as much of a whisper as it did, but Clementine just smiled at her, before taking Violet’s hands back into her own. _She didn’t mind_. She didn’t mind that Violet had a hard time showering her with the romance she so desperately wanted, she didn’t mind that Violet needed a little extra time. She looked down at the hands in hers again, and the lump in her throat formed once more.

With her doubts freshly pushed back again, Violet tried to not let her hand shake as she brought up Clementine’s own to her face. She didn’t look her in the eyes as she kissed her knuckles, softer than she’d ever kissed anyone, really. 

Clem hadn’t run yet.

Violet brought her hand back to its place in Clementine’s lap, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. Clementine hummed something happy, and Violet couldn’t help but smile. “Very romantic.” Clementine stated matter of factly. Violet giggled.

She leaned back, but not without noticing the wide smile Clementine gave her. She took the hand Violet kissed and ran it through her choppy hair, pushing it back and away from her forehead. “And very handsome.”

Ah. Ok.

Violet _beamed_. It’s with those final words that Clementine stood up from her spot, her prosthetic hitting the ground with a thunk. “Get some rest, ok?” She said to Violet softly, “Staying up this late isn’t good for you.” She continued with a mocking grin. 

Violet rolled her eyes, “Same to you, sleeping beauty. Next thing I know you’ll be sleeping in until noon again.” She fired back, and Clementine stuck her tongue out.

Clementine turned and walked back towards Violet’s door, opening and closing it as she left.

Violet brought the back of her hand to her mouth, a smile spreading out behind it.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , she could have a love like everyone else.


End file.
